Regeneration Magic
---- |name=Regeneration Magic |kanji=回生の魔法 |romaji= Kaisei no Mahō |type= Caster Magic Holder Magic |users = Various }} Regeneration Magic (回生の魔法, Kaisei no Mahō) is a rare Caster Magic and occasional Holder Magic that is often regarded as the "selfish" counterpart to Healing Magic, giving its users the ability to regenerate and heal themselves from most wounds and illness. Overview Regeneration Magic, as previously stated, is a Caster Magic and Holder Magic with similar properties to Healing Magic. Unlike it's "sister" magic, instead of healing the wounds of their allies, Regeneration Magic works solely to the user's benefit, healing their injuries and ailments. To use Regeneration Magic, the user surges their magic power through their own body, stimulating the regrowth of tissue and bone and flushing their body of ailment, the pain of the injury flashing in reverse. Depending on their strength of the spell cast, Regeneration Magic heals at a varying degree of speed and efficiency. Some users are capable of healing minor wounds in an instant with low-cost spells, while others are capable of reaching a level of skill to which they could hypothetically regenerate an arm if need be. Much like most powerful magics, Regeneration Magic also has a crippling weakness. Although they are capable of healing muscle and tissue, they are unable to replicate the state of strength the user's body was in before it was wounded, thus, bones tend to be more fragile. The users tend to find that without training, they are unable to safely lift weights they once could because of their muscle condition. Overall, Regeneration Magic is greatly beneficial to its users, though must be used cautiously because of its mechanics. Spells Notice: The spells listed here are Free Use in addition to the magic itself. If used, the author encourages you to customize the spell description to your character. '' Basic Spells *'Heal''' (癒, Iyasu): One of the more easily recognizable spells of Regeneration Magic, Heal is the most basic level of regeneration. By channeling their magic throughout their body, invigorating the disturbed area, the user is capable of healing their minor wounds. This spell is simple and quick, effecting wounds such as minor bruising, small cuts, scrapes, blisters, and minor burns. *'Regeneration' (回生, Kaisei): Regeneration is the namesake spell of this magic and is even more commonly known than the beginner's spell Heal. By channeling their magic power through their body, the user is capable of rapidly regenerating most wounds accumulated during combat. Bruises, slashes, burns, blisters, bone fractures and more are reverted to their former state, giving the user the ability to keep fighting for long stretches of time without yielding. Advanced Spells *'Revive' (興, Okosu): Revive is one of the more potent spells of Regeneration Magic. By channeling their magic power through their bodies to the wounded areas, the user is capable of healing devesting wounds, far surpassing Heal and Regeneration. Crushed bones are capable of being recovered, lethal flesh wounds close themselves and injury to the head, so long as it does not impede their ability to cast spells. Revive can easily be quite taxing depending on the scale and severity of the injury, but also has the potential to heal much more than basic scrapes and scratches received in sparring. *'Axolotl' (アホロートル, Ahorootoru): Axolotl can be determined as the "master" spell of Regeneration Magic, known to few and far in between because of its fantastic capabilities and severely taxing nature. Axolotl, as the name might suggest, gives the user phenomenal regenerative capabilities at a high cost of magic. Nearly any wound is instantly reverted, including lethal piercing or slashing wounds, burns, poison, and head trauma. It even gives the user the ability to completely regenerate their limbs so long as their magic origin is intact. Because of this phenomenal ability, Axolotl takes an immense amount of magic power to successfully cast and if wounds continue to accumulate can even kill the user when their magic power runs out. Because of this, it is often used sparingly and strategically by the few that know it. Rules and Regulations Despite its status as Free Use, I have instilled these outlines for usage: *Regeneration Magic, much like it's companion Healing Magic is supposed to be a rare magic. It should not be used willy-nilly and should primarily be reserved as a significant factor of the character's skill set, not a tack-on. **Axolotl can be given to three or fewer "master-level" Regeneration Magic users per user. *A Healing Magic cannot possess advanced Regeneration Magic spells or vice-versa, they must have a "specialty". Trivia *Regeneration Magic was created because of the interest in a self-healing magic after limitations and rules were changed surrounding Healing Magic. *It was written by Astrarche. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Healing Magic Category:Astrarche